


Ian: The Confession of the Pack Beta

by preciousghouls



Series: Oasis Pack Trilogy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Accidental Plot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, misunderstandings our good old friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousghouls/pseuds/preciousghouls
Summary: If there’s something Ian has no intention of revealing, it’s his attraction to Truman, once a good friend and now his pack Alpha. But Truman isn’t his like he is to his three mates, the perfect picture of an Alpha, a Beta, an Omega, and a Warlock.Of course, the Mother has to make things difficult. Between being accidentally claimed by the crush of his life, vampires out for the blood of Alpha wolves, Ian and Truman staying alive thanks to a vampire of all things, Ian thinks its time to give up his position to another wolf.Note: This story includes a brief fuck-or-die scene that is non-con between two characters but is downplayed in their ‘survival of the fittest’ universe.
Series: Oasis Pack Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Ian: The Confession of the Pack Beta

**Author's Note:**

> You know how plots tend to go "this was supposed to be just sex, I wasn’t supposed to catch feelings"? With this series I’m "this was supposed to be just sex, I wasn’t supposed to write a story" As much as I tried to keep it majority smut, well… the plot wriggles its way in. This part of the story has a lot of talking as well; I'm sorry if that's not your thing! Jump to end note for info on part 3 c:
> 
> Potential tw: There are non-con elements in this story that the characters downplay in this ‘survival of the fittest’ world. Take care and enjoy!

It’d been two Moons since Truman had taken his place as pack Alpha, and many more since Ian realised his feelings for the wolf ran deeper than platonic ones. Still, he’d kept his mouth shut. What was the point of ruining a good friendship with the alpha destined to take Rocher’s place someday? It was an unspoken law that the pack Alpha would take an Omega mate and breed him to strengthen the pack. A Beta would do no good at all. Ian was logical, if not anything else.

Looking back, he should’ve known the alpha wouldn’t adhere to the old ways. While Ian broke rules openly on the rare occasions he did, Truman had always been the sneaky rule bender.

Now, Truman sat in the center of the pack, with his three mates. Jamie, his Omega, who was also Rocher’s mate before he passed. His protruding belly was barely noticeable if you did not know that he was pregnant with pups. Kane, their pack Warlock, and the previous second in command. An Alpha who, with his Warlock magic, gave himself a womb and the ability to give birth. It was as loud a love confession as it could possibly get, especially from a wolf such as Kane. Ian shuddered to think how much knowledge he held in that brain; it was a well-known fact that Warlocks shared the memories of their ancestors.

It wasn’t lost on Ian that the fact that he took over Kane as the pack Beta who needed to be unbiased in decision making was as clear a sign as any that Truman saw him as nothing more than a pack mate.

Then there was Dexter, another Beta just like Ian. He was young and well built, more alpha than beta. A strong mate befitting Truman, though Ian was reluctant to admit it. He, on the other end, enjoyed spreading his legs and getting creamed all over his body. He’d even been on the receiving end of Dex’s huge cock before, where he’d shamelessly begged for more. 

The choice of Dexter surprised Ian most. Ian could recall vividly how the Beta had bent beautifully to take the alpha cock in his virgin hole, and his cries as he took a knot that was meant for Omegas. Ian remembered fingering himself as he’d watched, imagining how Truman’s knot would feel in him.

Like most members of the pack, Ian had never had the pleasures of a claiming knot, having only experienced being filled inside by two wolves in their lives. One Rocher, and much more recently, Truman, their pack Alphas.

Lunar Goddess, just remembering it had Ian adjusting his pants. A slap against his shoulder brought him back to the present, where a fellow packmate and friend was sharing his experience of fucking a female human for the first time. He laughed and snorted at Winter’s words of choice, but couldn’t shake off the feeling of being watched.

He turned, and true enough, Truman was looking directly at him with a burning gaze, though it was not one of lust. He’d never seen that look directed at him ever since Truman had his mates. This was a look of many questions, most Ian was sure he would be unwilling to answer. He whipped his head away, willing himself to ignore his alpha until the inevitable.

One by one, the wolves feasted, Ian watching each one closely to ensure they ate enough and were satisfied before they left the den to enjoy their night. Winter raised his brow when Ian didn’t stand to leave with the rest. “Not coming, Ian?”

The Beta shook his head with an apologetic smile, his ponytail swinging with his movement. “Can’t. Duty calls.”

Winter winced in sympathy. “Responsibilities suck. Guess I’ll see you later then.”

Ian nodded and watched as the last of wolves left until he and Truman were left. The two of them, alone. Completely alone, unlike the many times where they’d discussed pack matters separately but with the pack within distance. It felt oddly intimate, but Ian knew the feeling was one-sided. The way Truman stalked forward without any hesitation was proof of his blissful ignorance. He stopped a respectable distance away. Ian’s nose twitched, wanting to bury himself in that scent that screamed strength.

“Ian.”

Said man gave a curt nod that was respectful nonetheless. “Alpha.”

Truman raked his hand through his hair, a sure tell when the wolf was frustrated. Ian couldn’t help the small fond smile, especially when he knew he was the cause of it. Did that make him a little fucked up? No; as sad it might sound, he was just starved for affection after decades of crushing.

“What in the name of the Moon is your issue, Ian?”

The Beta blinked. He could think of plenty, really. For starters, he didn’t really ask for the responsibility that came with being the pack’s Beta. Not to mention the sheer torture of needing to work close with Truman. Which then led to the next problem of needing to deal with the mated wolves’ constant PDA. Affection was the norm amongst wolves, even unmated ones, but it was a stab in the gut every time he saw what he could not get.

He would die before he admitted he wished Truman had claimed him as a mate during the ritual.

“Panther got your tongue, Beta?”

Ian’s attention snapped back to his alpha and the only wolf he’d come to see romantically. The scowl on his face had nothing on his naturally handsome features, and the Beta found himself smiling. The scowl deepened. “Are you mocking me? I am questioning you as your pack Alpha. Do you have an issue with me and my mates?”

That quickly, all good humor faded. He could sense Truman’s anger and frustration radiating off him, and that wasn’t something he enjoyed in the dreams that haunted him. What could he say? The truth was, it hurt to see them. Yet, he also knew without a doubt that he’d give up his life for them. For any of the pack members. He had his answer. Ian lowered his gaze in respect and submission before speaking.

“As I have mentioned the claiming night itself, I sincerely congratulate you and your mates, Alpha. I apologise if I gave the impression otherwise. It is no excuse, but I suspect I have been acting more…  _ aloof _ while I adjust to the role as your second in command.”

Ian allowed himself to give truths, knowing his alpha would be able to smell his lies. He simply chose to omit instead of twist. He  _ was  _ happy for Truman for claiming three mates, just miserable that he wasn’t one of them. He  _ was  _ having troubles adjusting to his new role, mainly because he now spent too much time around Truman. Though, he hadn’t thought himself the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. He would have to fix that before it got him into serious trouble.

Even now, the alpha was giving him a scrutinising look, something he rarely did because he was  _ dense _ , not unlike the happy-go-lucky protagonists in the cartoons humans seemed to love. Damn the pack bond, and damn himself for having romantic feelings for his pack Alpha. With each passing day Truman seemed to possess even more qualities of their deceased leader, Rocher, a wolf Ian had respected as much as any of the pack members.

Decades must have passed before Truman finally nodded in what must be acceptance, hunched shoulders relaxing. He opened his arms, offering a broad chest that Ian missed exploring. “Come here, Beta.”

Understanding that it was nothing less than a command, Ian stepped into the Alpha’s embrace. The arms wrapped around him and he was enveloped in Truman’s scent, as well as the scent of his mates from their earlier sexual activities. “You’ve been ducking out of bonding hours so long you barely smell like one of mine,” Truman noted in a murmur.

Ian’s cock grew hard despite the gentle reprimandation. His alpha was right; Ian hadn’t been too interested in cuddling when he wasn’t over the feel and taste of Truman’s cum. He was afraid that it might reveal too much, but that fear had clouded his judgement and he failed to see how his constant avoidance would’ve led to suspicion.  _ By the Moon, since when did I become such a fool? _

Hands caressed his body, light touches that made him shiver. Truman squeezed his ass and leaned into his ear, “I did mention something about coming inside your ass more often.”

_ Fuck.  _ It was a temptation too sinful to resist. Ian ached to strip and present himself for the taking, and likely would have if the alpha had loosened the grip on his ass. As it turned out, it was a good thing the situation did not escalate, as Winter came bursting into the hall. “Alpha! I apologise for interrupting, but this is an emergency.” 

The wolf didn’t even blink at the situation before him. It was a natural occurrence for the pack Alpha to spend time bonding with his packmates, and thank the Moon for that. Ian took the chance to separate himself from Truman despite his raging erection. The alpha didn’t let him stray too far away, holding him by the wrist. “What is it, Winter?”

Winter waved the thing he held in his hand urgently before Ian growled at him to hold still so they could see. Then he gasped when he saw it. It was the canine fang of a wolf dyed in the universal code Red, the call for a meeting amongst packs under the watchful eye of the Council. It was the first call Ian and thus likely Truman had ever received in their time in Oasis. This area was known for its serenity and peace. Who would be so foolish as to try and cause trouble here?

“I need to leave immediately, before the scent on the fang is lost,” Truman snapped, claws digging into Ian. The Beta doubted the alpha knew he was doing it. “Ian, call the pack back and stay here with them for now. I’ll head to the meeting with Winter.”

“Are you out of your damned mind?” Ian growled, growing agitated alongside his alpha. “If there is the slightest chance of a threat to our pack, then it is of utmost importance that our Alpha remains safe. I will go with you to the damned meeting, and Winter will take over as the temporary in-charge here..”

Winter nodded. “I agree with Ian. It would do us no good if we lost our Alpha. Please take him instead of me with you, Tru. I promise I will not let harm come to the pack, let alone your mates.”

Truman looked like he still wanted to argue, but there was no rebuttal for the truth Winter spoke of. It was an Alpha’s instinct to protect what was his, but at the end of the night,  _ his _ life was the one the pack swore to guard against all. Ian could see the immense effort it took for the alpha to nod. He took the invitation from Winter, and cataloged the scent telling the location of their upcoming meeting.

“I hate leaving without informing my mates, but it doesn’t look like I have a choice. I entrust the pack to you until our return, Winter.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Let’s get this over with, Ian.” Truman’s words were forced, but an order nonetheless.

The Beta let himself be pulled by Truman, leaving their den behind as they heard Winter howl. There were answering howls from the pack who reassured they were safe and were heading back home. Thank the fucking Moon. For now, it seemed there were no signs of an incoming attack, though that might simply mean another pack closeby was the target instead.

Truman halted when they were deep in the forest, miles away from their den. Ian thought they must’ve been travelling for at least four hours without rest by then. The alpha’s breaths came in short, angry pants, his claws still digging into Ian’s flesh. His brows creased with worry; was the wolf okay? “Tru?”

Ian found his chest pressed against a tree, the alpha holding him by the neck. Hardness pressed between the crease of his ass, right against his hole. He shuddered at the realisation that his alpha was going to take him right there.

“Fuck, Ian,” Truman growled, grip tightening with every syllable. “I’m ashamed to say this, but I need to fuck the worry out of my system.”

_ And you’re the only one here _ , he didn’t add, but Ian heard it in the air. He forced himself to relax, submitting to the alpha’s hold. The responsibility of the pack must be weighing heavily on the relatively new leader, and if he needed a rough fuck, Ian was right fucking there. He moved, only to slide his pants down to his ankles and expose his lower body. He tilted his hips and spread his legs in an offering.

“You don’t have to be ashamed, Alpha,” he spoke in his best Beta conciliatory voice. “As your second in command, I’m here to help. I’m here now for your taking.” 

Truman snarled in answer, fumbling to release his cock. It was lubed with precum when it pressed against Ian’s entrance, and that was the only prep he had before he was filled in a single stroke.

“ _ Fuck _ .” The Beta hissed at the stretch, and he dragged his claws down the damned tree his face was pressed against. Truman said nothing, only grunted as he fucked and took what belonged to him. Ian whimpered as the wild, untimed thrusts hit his prostate on occasion, but he failed to climax before he felt the tightening of Truman’s hands on his hips, slamming as deep as he could when he came. Warmth flooded Ian’s insides as his body accepted the alpha’s seed.

Truman seemed to come without an end in sight. Ian reached for his own cock and jerked himself to relief with a few strokes. It felt like hours before he could hear his heartbeat again, and feel the burning heat within him, though his mind remained fuzzy from the fuck. It was too late by the time he realised what he felt came from his ass.

“ _ Tru- _ ” He choked on the word.

Oh, by the Moon. Ian left deep marks in the tree bark, turning his face to the moon as he let out a cry that sounded more wolf than man. Truman’s knot continued to swell, forcing the Beta’s narrow passage to accommodate it. The feeling was so intense even with the cum coating his insides, Ian thought he would pass out. But he didn’t, and he felt every inch of his hole being stretched beyond its limits as the two wolves were tied by the mating knot. 

The pain, so sharp and long lasting, served as a reminder that this really was happening. Truman’s cock never seemed to stop pulsing, the cum never stopped filling him. How could he be so full? This must be why a knot was the proof of an alpha’s ownership.

Truman was still as a statue behind him, and Ian wondered not the first time what the wolf was thinking. He had just been knotted and claimed outside of a claiming ritual! This was either serious business, or Truman had his head way over the Moon, beyond the Lunar Goddess’s guidance. Ian was willing to bet on the latter.

Minutes passed, and Ian found his voice before the alpha. “Truman.” The hands on his hips flinched. So the man was conscious, at the very least. Thank the Mother. It was hardly the appropriate timing for his next words, but they had to be said: “It’s a little uncomfortable like this. Can I at least get on all fours?”

Mounting was the easiest position for knotting. Ian had heard it countless times, but experiencing it now, he understood how true the statement was. The alpha hurriedly lowered both of them to their knees, and Ian sighed with relief as the ache in his ass eased by half a fraction. “Thanks.”

Neither of them spoke while they remained tied. Ian wasn’t really sure what to say, or whether he wanted answers to any of the questions his tongue battled to ask. Truman’s hands were awkward as they soothed the tense muscles on his back, but they were comforting nonetheless. When the alpha leaned in to press a soft kiss to his neck, the knot shifted further inside Ian, and he clenched, causing Truman to groan. Ian turned his head to swallow the sound, their tongues coiling around each other with hesitation.

Knotting, outside of claiming rituals, was supposed to be a tender, intimate moment shared between two mates. So what in the Moon were the two of them doing? 

“I’m sorry, Ian,” Truman whispered as he pulled back. His expression looked tormented, and the Beta had the strangest urge to cry. “I didn’t mean to knot you. By the Moon, I don’t know how I can even begin to apologise for taking the choice away from you.”

Was that supposed to be a consolation? Some logical part of Ian thought so, but he whined before the thought could reach the same wavelength as his breaking heart. How cruel the Lunar Goddess was for giving him this ordeal. To be knotted and claimed by the only wolf he’d ever loved and then be told he hadn’t meant it. He didn’t want his life to be a soap opera. He was a mature man and adult wolf, dammit.

Ian’s newfound bond with the alpha demanded he nuzzle his mate, hoping to ease the pain so clear on his face even as his own eyes burned. He had to be strong for the pack; that was his duty as pack Beta, as the Alpha’s right hand. 

“We can sort this out later, Tru. We have more important things to worry about right now. You know, like a possible upcoming war?” He’d kept his tone teasing, but winced as the words left his mouth. That sounded way better in his head.

But Truman smiled, as though he understood Ian’s intentions, and kissed him again. Well, fuck. This was why Ian couldn’t help loving the bastard.

The atmosphere was still undeniably tense when Truman’s knot deflated enough for his cock to slip out, especially when his seed began to leak from Ian’s gaping hole. Both flushed, and mumbled apologies without knowing why as they hurried to pull up their pants.

“I suppose we  _ should  _ hurry,” Truman continued in that mumbling tone. “We’re definitely talking about this later, okay?”

Ian tried for a reassuring smile, praying to the Moon that it looked convincing. “I know.”

The rest of the jog was in silent companionship. Their bodies pressed against each other as they hurried through the forest, as though they couldn’t bear to not touch the other. It was driving Ian insane, even when logic told him it was simply because they’d just mated. Their wolves desired to be in contact when the bond was still so new. Damn it all to the Moon.

By some luck and with a hell of a nose, they managed to reach the meeting point before the arranged time. Ian let himself relax once he felt them enter a Warlock’s protected field. There were eyes of other wolves on them, and Ian felt his skin burn with embarrassment at the realisation that the scent of sex and cum must still be heavy on them. It was one thing to fuck with your packmates knowing, and a whole new other for other wolves to witness the afterglow. If what Truman and he did could have an afterglow. Dried cum was sticky against Ian’s skin, and there was still a heavy load he tried to keep from escaping.

An Alpha wolf who was older than Jamie clicked his tongue at them. “Pups these days, honestly. Be more careful where you  _ fuck _ , as pups call it, and maybe others will be respectful instead of declaring war on us.”

Ian couldn’t refute; the older wolf was right. He hung his head in shame, and next to him, Truman did the same. It felt as though Rocher was there, giving them his disappointed look that made them want to whine and claw at themselves for displeasing their Alpha.

“Hush, Yun,” said the wolf who took his seat on the tree stump at the end. The Council Head, most likely. “We have enough trouble without trying to correct the youngsters’ way of life. Everyone, please take your seats.”

Truman sat while Ian stopped by his side, taking in the surroundings. There were at least a dozen wolves present; all of them pack Alphas that were within contact range. Considering how wolves were bloody territorial, it spoke volumes of how serious the situation was.  _ Well, fuck.  _ Amongst them, Truman was undoubtedly the youngest and greenest and most likely to be dismissed. The rest seemed to have at least one battle scar they wore proudly, some so confident in their abilities that their second was nowhere in sight. Double _ fuck.  _

“I’ll like to take the time to thank the pack Alphas for responding to the sudden call as readily as you did. I’m sure you all know why you are here.” The Council Head bore his fangs, looking ten times more threatening. He pointed to the only empty tree stump and spat his next words:

“Alpha Osa was found pierced on a stick in the town square under his protection. A message was written in his cold blood:  _ We are coming for you, dirty Alpha mutts.  _ His wolf pack was found completely annihilated as well, likely wanting to seek revenge for their Alpha.”

Growls and snarls broke out from the gathered Alphas, including Truman. 

“Who is it? Who is so foolish as to challenge us?”

“Osa was an honorable wolf and Alpha. The murderer must pay!”

“Alpha Koby, we must avenge our kind, even if it means war!”

It was amazing to see so many Alphas in one place, and bewildering to feel their combined anger and bloodthirst, thick enough to taste in the air. The Council Head, Koby, howled for attention.

“The Council’s scouts found no trails, no clues of who or what we are dealing with. Whoever they are, they have an advantage of the worst kind against us. They know who we are, while we know shit about them.”

A wolf with a chipped left ear barked for permission to speak, though he did not wait for it to be given. “Then this meeting itself puts us all in danger. I know you, Koby. What are you asking from us?”

“Right now, what we need most is information. Their species, their numbers, their motivation. What the fuck their issue with Alphas are, and why they targeted Osa.” Koby took the time to look every Alpha in the eye.

“We need your Warlocks. With the Warlocks from all our packs, we will be able to track down our enemies without fail, or perhaps even predict their next move.”

There was a deadly pause. 

“No fucking way.” That came, unsurprisingly, from Truman. He was bristling with tension, no doubt thinking about his mate. “My Warlock, my  _ mate _ , is carrying my pups. I am not putting them at risk.”

Ian tensed, expecting threats or even claws and fangs aimed at them. Truman had outright disrespected the Council and his elders. Hierarchy was not a thing to be taken lightly in the ways of the wolf. Instead, what they received were nods and murmurs of… approval?

Koby frowned but nodded as well. “That is a perfectly understandable reason, Alpha Truman. I am pleased to see Rocher chose his successor well. If your Warlock is unable to aid us, then you must choose a warrior instead. One that is ready to put his life on the line to protect his pack and his kind.”

Well, then. If Ian were a Beta at all, he would volunteer about right the damn now. And he did – he opened his mouth, the words at the tip of his tongue, but before a sound could escape, he was watching the attack from a distance. Ian watched as something blurred past Truman, and there was a brief cry of pain. An Alpha wolf fell, body limp and lifeless. Blood soaked the earth, and the attack was already happening.

How the fuck did they get past the Warlock’s protection? Ian made for his Alpha, but he couldn’t. Something was holding him back. When he felt breath against his neck, he realised it was some _ one  _ with their hands around his waist. “Let me go!” He snarled, snapping his teeth and clawing at air. He tried to howl for his Alpha, but something sharp poked his skin and he froze.

_ Vampire fangs. _ The Alphas were being attacked by vampires, and this one wanted to drain him dry. Ian called upon his inner wolf, preparing to shift. His opponent was easily overpowering him, but if Ian were to die tonight, he would die in battle trying to protect the rest. The pointed fangs pierced the skin on the back of his neck, and he growled as he felt blood being drained from him. The vampire knew a wolf’s weakness, and now Ian was too weak to shift.

His captor retracted his fangs, sucking and licking to close the wound in a way that felt odd and disturbingly gentle. “Trust me, boy,” he spoke for the first time, his voice rich and deep. Ian shivered despite himself, smelling the truth in his words. Trust a vampire? When he was watching Alphas,  _ Truman _ , fight for their lives?

One hand loosened its hold on the Beta, but even as he tried to break free anew, he failed to succeed. By the Moon, how strong was this vampire? Ian started when his pants were lowered to his knees, and two cool fingers entered him, feeling his wetness inside. Vampires weren’t known to take their victims sexually before killing them, but Ian supposed there was a black sheep in every family.

“Trust me,” his captor repeated, and the fingers were replaced with a thick, blunt head pressing inside. Ian groaned when the vampire’s cock sunk into him. The entry was smooth, his hole still loose and slick from his fuck with Truman. He tried to lift himself off but the man holding him didn’t budge a single muscle. All his movements did was shift the cock buried inside him, and as he struggled, he found himself eventually reduced to a panting mess.

“Stop struggling, boy,” the vampire chided after many seconds. “Act Glamored. Let them think I’m having some fun with my prisoner.”

“Aren’t you having fun right now, you fangshit,” Ian snapped back. He was being fucked by shallow thrusts, but his eyes were on his Alpha, blood spilling from a wound across his chest. He could swear Truman was calling for him.  _ Tru, I’m here. _ Ian tried to reach out, unshed tears burning his eyes when his Alpha cried out from another attack.  _ I’m right here! _

“Shush,” his captor ground his hips against Ian, brushing against a sweet spot that made him choke on his next sob. “You will not die, and neither will your Alpha. I will not allow it.”

Why in the Moon did Ian’s wolf want to trust his words? The vampire had his dick in his ass, for Mother’s sake. And for once, Ian wasn’t even the one who begged for it! “What is your intention, bloodsucker? For us to be your prisoners, your slaves?”

He could feel the vampire frown behind him. “Slaves? I suppose history has seen vampires who took blood slaves occasionally, but the answer is no. I am trying to keep you and Truman safe, Ian.”

_ He knows our names.  _ Ian was getting more confused by the second, and the cock that kept hitting his prostate was not helping. The Beta could feel his own prick filling, which confused him further. As unusual as his situation with Truman was, they were mates now. Logically, he shouldn’t be able to feel an ounce of pleasure when fucking someone else when the bond was this fresh.

“I’m sorry,” his captor murmured as Ian felt himself bitten just hard enough to leave marks across his shoulder and neck. “I need to do this so the other vampires know hurting you is going up against me.”

As if a script prewritten, another vampire appeared then, balancing on a high branch. He frowned at the sight. “Leon, are you actually  _ fucking _ the mutt?”

So his captor’s name was Leon. The hold around Ian’s waist tightened as the thrusts became faster, reaching deeper. Truman’s seed leaked from his hole, and Ian couldn’t help the moan or the precum proving his pleasure.

Leon’s voice was flat and icy when he answered, unlike the way his hips rammed into Ian with  _ power _ . “Yes. It’s been a long time for me, so I thought I might as well claim a slave. Don’t kill this or touch the mutt’s young Alpha. I need them both alive for my personal use.”

The younger vampire whistled. “The elusive Leon, taking not one but two mutt slaves? Wait till the rest hears this news.”

“Then spread the word, Rio. You understand if these two come under any harm while they are mine, it is equivalent to crossing me.”

Rio swallowed audibly. “Yes, Sir,” he answered and disappeared, likely to spread the word to other vampires. Ian watched as more Alphas fell dead, but all he managed was a whine when Leon stopped moving, simply leaving himself an undeniable presence in his body. Leon actually let out a sigh.

“Now you two are safe, for the time being. I know you don’t want to, but the only way to stay alive is if you stay with me until this is over.” With that, Leon’s cock slipped out, leaving Ian empty. What the fuck? He was a few seconds away from climaxing!

“I apologise for this as well, Ian.”

Before he could snap  _ What now _ , Ian’s world only consisted of darkness.

*

Ian was shaken awake, and his first thought was  _ Earthquake! _ , immediately followed by  _ Truman’s in danger _ . But when his eyes snapped open, Truman was staring down at him with an intense expression, brow pinched. Worried. He was worried. And there was a healing cut on his forehead. How and when did he get that injury?

Memories of the Council meeting and attack came flooding back. Ian sat up so quickly Truman stumbled back, but the Beta grabbed and clung onto him like a lifeline. “Tru, you’re okay? You’re not dead?”

Truman pulled Ian into his arms and held him tight. “I’m okay, my Beta. A few slashes here and there, but they’re not life-threatening and healing.”

_ Thank the Lunar Goddess, the Mother, the fucking Moon.  _ “Good,” he croaked, because his throat was dry.

Leon’s words echoed in his mind.  _ The only way to stay alive is if you stay with me until this is over. _ Did he bring Truman and him to his lair? What about the rest of the Alphas at the meeting? What about their  _ pack _ ?

Something clicked. A man came into view, and Ian realised a door had unlocked to the room they were in. They were in a room, a human’s choice of lodging. Leon moved with the grace of a vampire, while his appearance failed to match the telling albino features of the undead. He had sunkissed skin and eyes in a shade of green so pale Ian would’ve missed it if he wasn’t looking so intently. Like all vampires, he was striking to look at, his long black hair neat and straight despite his agile speed.

Truman stiffened in their embrace, but Leon was the opposite, completely at ease on his turf. “I see you are awake, boy. How are you feeling?”

Groggy. Thirsty. But he felt no pain, not even a sting from his ass that had felt so raw just moments ago. How long had he really been out? He met Leon’s eye for the first time, and something in his face made Ian want to be a brat. Then he saw the glass of water the vampire held and managed a “Fine.”

Leon’s eyes narrowed just enough for Ian to know the vampire knew he was doing, then the vampire nodded. “You’ve been out for three days. I’m sure the two of you–” he gestured vaguely at the two wolves with watchful eyes “–have things to sort out between yourselves. Do what you need to, but I expect you at the table for dinner when I return.”

And he left, the door shutting with a click almost as graceful as the man himself, the glass set on the dresser.

Ian gaped. He had so many questions, he wasn’t sure where to begin. So he pulled away from his Alpha to drain the glass before asking, “Let’s escape and go back to our pack?” He wondered why that of all things came out as a question.

Truman shook his head in clear frustration, dragged Ian back into his arms. “There’s a Warlock’s spell over this compound. No one can get in or out without the caster’s permission. I don’t know why a Warlock is working with vampires.” The Alpha scowled. “And I can’t win the bloody vampire in a fight. He’s older, much older than us. Even more insulting is how he patches me up after pinning me down every time.”

Ian thought back to how he was completely at the mercy of the vampire  _ three days  _ ago. His appearance looked not older than thirty five, but the Beta knew better than to trust first impressions. It was true that vampires stopped ageing physically by a certain age, but how old was Leon? Perhaps he was as old as Jamie? No; something told Ian he was even older than that.

Truman’s fingers caressed his skin, breaking through his thoughts. The alpha’s eyes flashed wolf, his growl possessive. “He marked you.”

The room was suddenly too small, the air too little for the two of them. Ian’s hand covered Truman’s, entwining their fingers. “It was necessary so the other vampires wouldn’t attack me... or you.” Leon had told him as much, and the Beta was taken aback at how much faith he had in the vampire’s words. Had he injected some sort of venom into him when he had been bitten?

His alpha frowned at him, seemingly sharing his thoughts. Mother, he had just defended the vampire who’d taken them prisoners! Shame flamed his cheeks, and Ian tried to pull away from the man he didn’t deserve. As usual, Truman never made things easy for him, settling Ian on his lap after a brief wrestle.

“Where do you think you’re going? Our conversation isn’t finished.”

“We can talk with me sitting somewhere else,” Ian muttered, squirming.

“And you think I’m going to let my mate out of my reach when he finally wakes up after three days because…” Truman cocked a challenging brow, daring Ian to complete that sentence.

If the alpha wanted the truth, Ian wasn’t going to chicken out now. “Because I’m not sure if we’re really mates or if it’s a mistake that will be remedied soon.”

Truman snarled, grinding Ian against what was most definitely an erection. The Beta gasped when the bulging shape rubbed at his hole through layers of clothing. Teeth closed over where Leon had bitten him, overriding the marks with new ones.

“Make no mistake, Ian,” Truman growled, rutting against him. “I want you. I always had. I’m just ashamed of the way it happened. I never wanted it to be like that if we ever mated.”

Ian swallowed. “You want me?” 

Truman bit down hard on his neck, drawing blood and an orgasm from the Beta. “Yes. I’d always wanted nothing more than to ensure this cunt–” a hand roughly shoved inside his pants and tapped against his puckered rim that twitched in response “–belonged to  _ only  _ me.”

_ Lunar Goddess, give me strength.  _ Ian could smell the truth in Truman’s words, and they made him giddy with happiness and disbelief. “Then why didn’t you claim me as your mate during the ritual?” And made me your second in command, he added in his mind but didn’t share.

One dry finger invaded him, and Ian groaned at the pleasure he found in the slight burn. Truman gave a wistful smile. “Because of this. You love sex so damned much, Ian. I knew that if I claimed you, I’d never allow you to fuck someone else ever again. I didn’t want to take that freedom from you. Though I ended up doing it anyway.”

“You’re an idiot, Truman.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Ian huffed. They both were, honestly. He clenched hard around the finger inside him until Truman got the hint and added another. Fuck yes, it felt heavenly. “Did it never occur to you that I kept having sex with others because I thought I could never have you?”

“What?” Truman repeated. “What the ever loving Lunar Goddess… Are you implying what I think you’re implying?”

_ Here goes.  _ Ian smiled, pouring all his emotions into his next words. “If you think I’m implying I love you, Truman, then you are absolutely on point.”

The silence dragged on long enough that Ian began to feel uncomfortable. He dropped his gaze when the fingers inside him retreated, leaving him empty in more ways than one. So Truman didn’t love him, after all–

Something wet and hot that could only be the alpha’s cock prodded his entrance. The crown slipped in, and by the Moon, the length was a damned rod on fire, much hotter than Ian’s body. Truman bottomed out without much resistance, and a barely suppressed growl had Ian’s eyes snapping back up.

“You love me,” Truman said in that low growl. “ _ You love me _ .”

“Yes,” Ian rasped as Truman pounded him, raising his hips and slamming him back down on his cock. “I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember.”

Lips crashed because they couldn’t stay another second apart, teeth and tongue doing the telling. Ian heard the words he’d dreamed of in one breath:

“I love you, Ian. My Beta, will you let me knot you and claim you as my mate, officially?”

Would he want to finally be in a relationship with his longtime crush? “Yes! In Mother’s name, a million times yes! Claim me, Alpha!”

Truman must had been holding on till that very moment. He pumped his hips harshly once, twice, and stilled as Ian felt warmth flood his inner channel. The swelling of the knot followed almost immediately; not a drop of cum was spilled despite the non-traditional mating position they took. 

“Mine!” The Alpha snarled as the beast burst into the surface.

Ian was panting heavily as he willed his hole to stretch for the knot like it had done before. Now that he knew what to expect, the Beta managed to find pleasure in the process. When it finally caught and the swelling ceased, he brought his hand to where they were joined. He sobbed when even that ghost of a touch to his hole burned, causing him to involuntary clench. Even though he was experienced in double penetration, they didn’t fill him the way Truman’s knot did.

“I’m so full,” Ian complained through his tears even as he relished in the sensation. It might hurt like a bitch, but his Beta body had accepted the ownership. “I don’t think I want to fuck you again anytime soon.”

Truman had the nerve to laugh, the sound rippling from his throat, sending shockwaves to the place both of them were joined. Ian tossed his head back and whimpered when the large knot inside him shifted. The alpha kissed him and stroked his body with what could only be described as love.

“We both know that’s not true,” Truman grinned. “My mates are built to take my knot. If Dex can take it, I  _ know  _ you’ll love it after a few more times.”

The promise of the future made Ian want to float to the Moon, but that was before Earth slapped him in the face. “Will Dex… Will the rest be okay with this?”

Truman blinked at him in honest confusion. “You mean, with us being mated?”

Ian gave a slow, hesitant nod. He wasn’t sure if he’d be welcome as a mate that was claimed outside the ritual. It was equivalent to a human mistress in wolf etiquette, and one of the reasons why he never thought he’d end up where he was now. On Truman’s knot.

Truman cradled his face and brought their lips together for a kiss so thorough it had Ian’s prick filling again. “They knew. Of course they did. They could sense my hurt when you started blatantly avoiding me, Ian.”

“ _ You _ were hurt?” Ian’s incredulous look earned him one of annoyance from his alpha, who kissed him again.

“Dude, I literally appointed you as my second in command so we were as close as wolves in a pack could possibly be while remaining platonic. Jamie even called me pathetic once and demanded I work things out with you.”

And that, if nothing else, had Ian bursting out with laughter. By the Moon, how foolish had he been? Not just him, but Truman as well. They had been tiptoeing around the other for decades while  _ loving  _ each other! The knowledge wormed him to his groin, which he was happy to ignore for the moment.

“I love you, Alpha. I’m yours,” Ian said.

“I love you, too,” Truman grinned. “And now we need another new second in command.”

Ian laughed, and the door was opened, Leon walking in to the sight of Ian’s spread legs and the inflated cock stretching his hole. He swallowed an undignified yelp, for once grateful that Truman took over the role of talking.

“Get the fuck out,” his Alpha snarled, fangs elongated and claws extended. There was more than a hint of wolf in his words, the beast closer to the surface during the mating process. Stories of wolves that had limbs torn when they intruded, unintentionally or not, were not far-fetched from the truth of an Alpha’s possessiveness over a fresh bond.

If he were to be honest, Ian thought Truman’s reaction was pretty mild, even if they were tied at the moment. Or maybe especially so. Leon barely batted an eyelid at the threatening display. He set something on the dresser.

“I’m glad to see you two have sorted out your issues… for the moment, at least. The minute that knot deflates, I expect both of you at the dining table. I trust the Alpha knows first-hand how much I appreciate punctuality.”

He started to take a step back, and Ian thought the vampire was going to leave just like he did earlier. But he loitered for a few seconds longer, as though pondering. Finally, he muttered, “The two of you grew up to be beautiful,” and left.

What by the Moon was that?

Truman was grumbling as though he didn’t hear Leon. “Fucking hell, that bloodsucker. Doesn’t he know how to knock since he’s got doors and all?”

Ian had to agree with that. He strained his neck to see what Leon had left for them, and he found a pair of tight fitting briefs. Shifters hated undergarments, but he recognised the sportswear and flushed when he realised Leon’s intent. This would keep Truman’s cum from drizzling down his thigh the way it had during the Council meeting.

Minutes passed as the knot deflated until Truman was able to slip free. The following trickle of semen from Ian’s hole was imminent, then thick fingers were there, pushing the release back inside him.

Ian yelped. “Alpha!”

Truman fell backward so his back hit the mattress, and tugged at Ian’s hips so it was lifted in the air, angled in a way that ensured semen wouldn’t seep out as easily as it did when he sat upright. The alpha’s fingers took their time inside his aching hole, toying with the wetness until it covered every inch of his cunt. Marking it as Truman’s.

“Mine,” Truman announced loudly in the empty room.

“Yes, Alpha.” 

A brief moment passed before they sombered, remembering their situation. Truman rolled them over so Ian was under him, and kissed him till he was cross-eyed before pushing himself off the bed. “We should get down. The vampire wasn’t kidding about his obsession with punctuality.”

That wasn’t _ exactly  _ what Leon had said, but Ian didn’t point that out in case Truman still felt like ripping the vampire to pieces, as he mentioned. Leon would likely emerge victorious, and Ian didn’t want to see his Alpha hurt either. Mother, his thoughts were getting jumbled up. Ian shook his head and got dressed, following Truman down a set of spiral staircase. Fancy.

They paused at the bottom of the stairs. A few feet away, Leon was in conversation with who could only be another vampire, if his fangs were anything to go by. The man also had a conflicting appearance than what vampires were known for. His skin was tanned, though not as dark as Leon’s, his pupils resembling sweet honey. It didn’t match the scowl he wore when he looked over to the two wolves.

“I mean no offense, Sire, but I hope you know what you are doing.”

If Leon hadn’t known they were there, he definitely did now. There was a close to zero percent chance he had not noticed than he chose not to acknowledge them. The older vampire sighed, though Ian recognised the tone of exasperated fondness Rocher used on him when he was still a pup. “Yes, Wart. I hope so too. I’d truly appreciate it if you could play nice, if for my sake. It would greatly please me if you did.”

The younger of the two, Wart, Ian supposed, pouted. It was an expression that too defied vampire stereotypes, though it did nothing to deter his attractive looks. “That’s sly, Sire. You  _ know  _ we would do anything to please you.”

“I was counting on that,” Leon admitted with a pleased smile, then drew the vampire in for a kiss. Ian saw the flash of fangs, though no blood was spilled. The kiss wasn’t erotic, but something closer to familial affection. It wasn’t unlike the kind of kisses he used to receive from Rocher on occasion.

Leon pulled back and patted Wart’s head, dismissing him. He turned to the two wolves after the younger vampire was out of sight. “I believe both of you have a preference for boar meat?”

Ian felt his stomach rumble at the words boar meat. “Yes.” Then, “How did you know?”

“I observe.” With those two words, Leon took his seat at the dining table and gestured for them to do the same. They did, and Ian’s head swirled with even more questions. Observed how? Observed when? How long had the vampires been watching before they attacked? He had so many things he needed answers to, and when he turned to Leon, the vampire was already looking at him, one brow perfectly arched.

“I know you have a lot of questions. Finish your food, then ask them.”

There was nothing Ian wanted more than to defy Leon, but when he looked down at the piece of meat, juicy and  _ fresh _ , he couldn’t resist. Next to him, Truman had already begun digging in. And, well, Ian should probably do the same. These kinds of situations were what Alphas were for, right? So Ian told himself, and feasted as his Alpha did.

Ian could feel Leon’s eyes on them as he drank from a metal cup. There was no need for any doubts; vampire diet consisted of blood and only blood. But whose blood was Leon drinking? It made him queasy to think it might be the blood of one of the Alphas from that night.

“This is boar blood, boy.” He had spoken softly, but his voice seemed to reverabate through Ian’s body, causing the wolf to shiver. Was he being that obvious? Chastised, he lowered his reddened face and ate until nothing but bitter bone was left.

Like a normal host, Leon took their plates and washed them by the sink, posture relaxed and weakness at every angle. Ian turned to Truman, trying to connect the link he knew they now shared.  _ Would it be possible for the two of us, together, to take him down? _

Truman frowned, and when his thoughts translated to Ian’s mind, the intimacy had his cock stirring. Again, inappropriate timing.  _ I don’t know. He’s just that much stronger, Ian. We can try. I don’t think he will kill us even if we do. _

It was a sentiment Ian shared. The two nodded at each other, and counted in their heads. One, two… They jumped at Leon, calling upon their wolf. Before a befitting howl could escape their lips, both wolves found themselves flattened against the floor, still in their human forms. Each of Leon’s hands were wrapped around both their necks, his hold tight but not life-threateningly so.

Leon sounded exasperated when he spoke. “Do you realise how foolish it is to attack a vampire that just had his fill of fresh blood? With your recklessness, it is a miracle you have even survived to this day.”

“You had so many chances to kill us. Why save us?” Ian asked, genuinely curious.

“I already answered that question. I want to keep you safe. Both of you, and by extension the Oasis pack.”

“But  _ why _ ?”

The vampire actually sighed. What surprised Ian was the hand which held his neck, now seemingly massaging him instead of pinning him in place. Confusion rolled off Truman and he knew the alpha was going through the same experience. Was Leon even aware of his own actions?

He didn’t need to wonder long; Leon released them, backing a healthy distance away as he answered. “You can say I owe your previous Alpha a debt. Rocher saved my life, many decades ago.”

“What?” Ian sat up so fast his head spun, dots decorating his vision. Truman was instantly there to support him, and he sent his thanks through their bond.

“It’s… complicated.” Leon’s face pinched, and Ian could tell it was an expression the vampire did not wear often. “One I would rather not go into details of. Just know that I made a blood oath that you would never come to harm for as long as I am around.”

Leon approached again, looking hesitant as he stroked Ian’s cheek, and for some reason, the Beta leaned into the touch. Both ignored Truman’s warning growl that carried little heat. “I’m sorry for what I did. No matter the reason, it was wrong of me to have taken you against your will.”

Ian had to think about what he was referring to. “Oh… You mean when you fucked me?” The vampire actually winced at his language. “It’s fine. I mean… I was more concerned about my Alpha getting killed.”

A small smile graced the vampire’s lips. “Wart and I wouldn’t have let them. But I had to do something to make sure they won’t go after you even after the attack. ”

“You had to mark me as one of yours,” Ian repeated what Leon had told him. At his words, Truman snarled, mouth clamping onto the back of his neck and biting him.

“ _ Mine! _ ” His Alpha snarled. By the Moon, why the fuck was this show of dominance so hot? Ian tilted his head to allow Truman better access to lay claim on him, and his gaze zeroed onto Leon. The vampire watched them, his eyes shining with amusement and something Ian couldn’t quite place. “What is it?” Ian murmured, drowning in the pleasure of submitting to the claiming bite.

“Just wondering what I should say to your packmates when we go to them later.”

“ _ You  _ won’t have to say anything,” Truman grumbled around Ian’s flesh he still had his teeth clamped around. Then he released him, staring at Leon. “Hold the fuck on. You’re actually letting us go?”

“Of course. I did promise your mates and pack that I would bring you back once Ian was healthy. Seeing as you are well enough to mate in my quarters, you must be healthy enough.”

_ My Lunar Goddess!  _ How could Leon say such things with a straight face? Ian’s cheeks reddened while Truman gaped. “You never mentioned that you went to my  _ pack _ ! What the fuck? Are they safe?”

“Yes, they are safe. I had Wart leave a trail . I could’ve told you if you didn’t spend every waking moment trying to attack me or hiding in your room, Truman.”

Truman’s jaw snapped shut and Ian knew shame when he saw it. He focused his attention on Leon instead. “I’m impressed they believed you and let you return in one piece.” No one pointed out the fact that Leon probably could’ve taken the entire pack on by himself.

Leon lifted a shoulder, which Ian assumed was his version of a shrug. “Jamie knows me. We’ve met before, once, with Rocher. Since he is the Alpha’s mate, your pack trusts his word. Still, it would be a good idea to hurry back. A pack cannot function long without their Alpha.”

“Oh.”

Ian suddenly felt like laughing at Leon’s words, at their situation. Mother, if the vampires hadn’t attacked in the first place, this wouldn’t even be happening. And still he felt the strangest urge to  _ thank  _ Leon. He did it anyway. “Um, thank you for doing this. When you could’ve, you know, just killed us.” He dug his elbow into Truman’s side until he mumbled his thanks.

“Believe me, the thought crossed my mind,” Leon rumbled. Then the two of them were moved to the couch while the vampire paced. Though, by paced, Ian really meant being a shadow of a blur for a full second before he was backed to his composed self. “Since Jamie did give the okay, I should tell you what’s really going on.”

“What’s  _ really  _ going on?”

“Yes.” Leon sighed. “It’s a history not many young vampires and wolf shifters are aware of, but for those of us involved, it’s not something that can ever be forgotten.”

Ian’s hand automatically searched for Truman’s, linking them together. History between two different species always screamed bad news. There was no reason for what Leon was about to share to be anything different. “What is it?”

“You might have heard of the famine that plagued the planet nearly a millennia ago.” Both wolves nodded, and  _ fuck _ , that meant Leon was over a thousand years old at least, with the appearance of a man in his prime. Damn vampires. “While it cost humans a large percentage of their population, it endangered wolf shifters more than most. Omegas were not surviving pregnancies because they were malnourished. Even if they successfully gave birth, both mother and child usually died within a week.”

_ Mother have mercy.  _ Such events were not uncommon in history, similar to that of the consequence of war, but it did not make them any easier to hear. Ian leaned into Truman, seeking comfort from his alpha and mate.

“The first  _ Council _ was formed in those trying times.” Leon spat the word Council with venom, harsh enough to have Ian’s hair bristling. “A group of Alpha wolves that were trying to find a solution before your species went extinct. They didn’t try anything outrageous, at first. Scavenged for food, forcing themselves to hibernate. But after a few months of that life, they grew desperate.”

Ian swallowed as Leon grew more agitated as he spoke. Desperation had the ability to make one do the most unimaginable of things, especially when it came to the matter of life and death.

“They sought out help. From us, from the vampires. We weren’t doing as bad as others since we could survive up to seven years without feeding. But our Lord – Dracule, as you young ones know him by – refused. Naturally, the Alphas were displeased.”

“Wait–” Ian narrowed his eyes even though his heart was beating loud enough any respectable wolf in the area would be able to hear it. “What sort of help did they want?”

Leon bared his fangs and hissed. For the first time since he’d first encountered the vampire, Ian felt fear towards him. This was an answer neither of them wanted to hear, but had to be said.

“They wanted our women to be their vessels. To bear their pups. And when our Lord said no, they declared war. Foolish and hunger driven, they aimed to kill and ate our kin. Female vampires were rare as they were, and the last of them died in that war.”

Leon paused then, his eyes looking wild and dangerous. Like a wolf.

“But that wasn’t what made it history. The Alphas, high on our blood, kidnapped 32 young and defenseless vampires. Not as hostages or livestock, but as  _ test subjects.  _ We were cut open and put back together more times than I could count, in their attempts to make us Omegas, their  _ bitches _ .”

When Leon paused this time, it was because Truman and Leon both let out high pitched whines. Both of them felt Leon’s pain, and desperately wanted to comfort the older man. They stumbled from the couch and embraced him, not even pausing to think he might not appreciate such an action from wolves. Leon was still as a brick, and it might have taken an eternity or two, but his hands eventually came around them and held them right.

“They couldn’t even get that right, because I ended up with the genes of an Alpha wolf. The only reason we were able to escape was because of Rocher, the only one there who was actually sane.”

Ian took in a shuddering breath. Some things were finally beginning to make sense. Like why Leon and Wart looked different from ordinary vampires, why he felt some form of connection with Leon; Mother, even why the vampires would attack them. He wanted more pieces of the puzzle. He needed to see the whole picture.

It was Truman who spoke up, his voice sounding so steady it made Ian proud. “Tell us, Leon. Please, tell us everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guessed, part III's MC is Leon! I tried to take care of most of the talking here. Part III and the Epilogue is already in the works, with **much** more sex, which is what this series was supposed to be about anyway,,,,


End file.
